


Sam & Jack - Pretending you're fine when you're dying inside

by Samantha_Carter_is_my_muse



Series: 10 drabbles for Ship Day 2015 [9]
Category: Stargate SG-1
Genre: Angst, Death, F/M, Hurt
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-28
Updated: 2015-07-28
Packaged: 2018-04-11 17:48:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 7
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4445906
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Samantha_Carter_is_my_muse/pseuds/Samantha_Carter_is_my_muse





	Sam & Jack - Pretending you're fine when you're dying inside

[Inspired by Drabble Prompt #9 - Dead Wrong](http://forum.gateworld.net/threads/72174-Sam-Carter-Jack-O-Neill-Ship-Appreciation-Thread-2-0?p=14375985&viewfull=1#post14375985)

  



End file.
